Kiss the Rain
by Serasvati
Summary: *originally morning mood* "So, here are the participants chosen by my son! We have…" He opens the first envelope and you could hear the rustling over the speakers. "From 1A, is Haruhi Fujioka, majoring in flute." My head perks up. I can't, I can't! It'll only bring painful memories again...
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Well helleur there, lovely viewer~! For those who read Morning Mood and were displeased of it, do not worry, because my writing skills have improved and I am rewriting it. Anyway, hope you like~!**

**NEED A BETA. LIKE SO BADLY. PM/REVIEW IF INTERESTED.**

**Disclaimer; Ouran isn't mine, sadly. Breadtop is not mine either, but the food is really yummy!**

**And, sorry for the mistakes~! My pointer finger hurts a lot~! Sorry ;A;**

**WAITWAITWAIT. Haruhi plays Kiss the Rain by Yiruma in this installment. I decided to let her play Morning Mood in the concours, since I only play piano, and don't know much about the flute (chuckles) **

Haruhi's POV;

I rose up from my comfortable futon. Bloodshot eyes indicated I had no sleep had decorated my chocolate brown orbs, and black bags embraced my eyes. I rubbed them tiredly, and stretched. After a few minutes of stretching, I finally fell to my feet. My head lolled side to side – I guess I was half asleep, even after a few minutes. I did my daily routine; Comb my dark hazelnut hair three times, (As *cough*forced*cough* suggested by a certain blonde second year.) Took a shower, got changed into a new, crisp Ouran uniform. Pastel blue blazers embraced my coldness, making me feel warmer. I double-checked myself in the mirror, seeing if I missed any flaws that especially the Hitachiin brothers would notice. I smoothed the pastel blue blazer once again. Once I had done that, I grabbed a taro bun otou-san bought yesterday from Breadtop. I shoved it into my mouth, slipped on my leather black shoes, and ran to the train station.

I was late already. What made it worse? Well the Host Club thought it would be _fantastic_ to open up in the morning, before morning bell rang. Kyoya-senpai, Hunny-senpai, and I disagreed. Nevertheless, with the tormenting and persuading of twins, we just had to. _I hope that the martial arts and the Low Blood Pressure woke up on the right side of the bed today… _I shuddered at the thought of Hunny-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. _COMBINED. _Now, that was a scary thought. I shuddered once gain, and shook the thought away. Finally, I had reached my destined area. Taking the train to Ouran Academy was quick enough. It was about…five minutes. Then, it was the walk of dread to the Host Club. It was EXACTLY thirty-six minutes, forty-two seconds and twelve milliseconds. I screwed up my face, my feet were exhausted and about to die – I hate sports, and I would get any chance to miss it. After the calculated time, I had found the pastel pink double doors. I was bracing myself for the worst, and hoping for no ridiculous costumes like yesterdays. Yesterday's theme was dressing as other members of the host club. The guests could dress up too. The Hunny-senpai version of Hikaru...And the multiple Haruhis scared me...

"Welcome~" The rest of the six chorused. Well, this theme, from the looks of it was the Music Theme. Ah, I remember Tamaki-senpai talking about it before. "Haruhi, you're late." Tamaki pulled a frown. "Hurry, the guests are coming soon. Get dressed in the swallowtail suits and pick an instrument." He ordered, pulling out one finger, pointing at me. "Sorry." I murmured, going back to the dressing room. However, why did we have to wear suits? It's just Music, I don't see why...I dismissed that thought because Tamaki-senpai and the twins would nag about it. I pulled out a curtain and randomly picked an instrument. I did not take a glance at the certain instrument I held in my hand. They were just for show, anyway. Holding the case of whatever instrument it is, I pulled the curtains, revealing myself to the Host Club.

Once Tamaki took a glance at me, he scurried to his Emo Corner. "What did I do?" I tilted my head to one side, furrowing my eyebrows. "He wanted you to wear a dress. He even designed one." The auburn-haired twins explained. "Tell him, I'm _not_ wearing a dress for his likings." I folded my arms. That is when the bespectacled second year spoke up. "Hurry up, the customers are coming." He told us. I nodded, and went to our 'Welcome~' Position, the rest did a few minutes ago. A few minutes later, the girls came swarming in.

"Welcome~" The seven of us chorused. Once we had finished our opening positions, we all scurried back to our respectful seats. I glanced to Tamaki who was speaking to a girl with dark hazelnut hair. "Welcome, fair lady~ Today, our theme is 'Music'~ I believe that music should be celebrated!" He stood up and spun around dramatically before taking his seat on the piano, which was placed nearby his couch. His long fingers pressed on a white key, which I believe was the note 'C'. Then he started to play Éclair he no Tamaki. That brought music to our ears. I was in a daze, as the music swept me away. "Uhm..H-Haruhi?" A small shy girl who was in our class named Yuuma tried to politely get the attention of me. "Ah, gomen ne! I got distracted." I turned around to face the blue-eyed brown-haired girl. "W-what's in the case?" She asked curiously, pointing at the black case I randomly chose. "This?" I brought the case up so she could see it more clearly. "Hai." She nodded. I opened up the black case that contained a golden flute. I quietly gasped, and put my hand to my mouth. "It's a flute." I answered, tilting my head, with my 'Natural Rookie Smile.' Her eyes glinted and I noticed a small flash of a smile. "C-can you play it, please?" She asked, with the obvious excitement in her timid voice. "I-I think I can…I don't remember much of it, but I'll try."

Kyoya's head perked up, from the corner of my eye. I carefully picked up the golden flute, and raised it to my lips. I held my hands in a 'ready' position, and I let my fingers dance playing 'Kiss the Rain.' My guest and everyone else faded in the background, as it was just me and me alone. My body started to fuzz up and a warm feeling appeared in my stomach. I could feel happy and sad tears flow freely from my closed eyes. I let my fingers elevate higher for the high notes. This was such a calm and beautiful song. However, the fantasy had to end. After the four minutes, I reached its last note. I slowly opened my eyes, and thought that I would just see Yuuma-chan, and Yuuma-chan alone. But what I saw was all the hosts – Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori and even all the guests. There was a long silence, until I put the flute down in its pitch black case. Even Yuuma was shock. Most of them had tears – not fake tears streaming down on its face. "Thank you, Yuuma-chan." I whispered. "But I must go now, I'll be late." I flashed her a gentle smile, before leaving the room, the case waiting for me to play it once again on the table.

**blargblargblarg.**

**14/02/13 update for chapter one again lol.**

**I'm having a massive brain fart right now. :I I can't find the time to write when i have homework, art commissions and stuff. But, in the meantime, go check my dA! I don't have stories there, but I update with my art daily! Go visit ^w^ DevLoid c:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry….FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been procrastinating, and under all the heavy load of work (I HAD TO DO LIKE SEVEN FUH-REAKING ASSIGNMENTS THAT WERE DUE ON WEDNESDAY.) I've had at school, I can never find the time to write. However, fear not! It's Friday!**

**Disclaimer: Haha, nope. (For the Tamaki-slow people, I don't own.)**

**Claimer: I own the ever so shy Yuuma and other characters not motioned in the manga or anime.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews~~~~**

**Flashback.**

**Flashback – Ten years ago, How Kotoko ****_really _****died.**

Her chocolate-brown hair elegantly flowed to her waist, her hair swaying in time with the music. Her slender fingers danced on the holes of the silver flute. She played Haruhi's favorite song 'Morning Mood.' When she finished, she looked lovingly at her little child. The girl's big brown eyes glinted with excitement. "Play that again, okaa-san!" she squealed. Kotoko patted Haruhi's long shiny brown hair, the silver flute in her other hand.. "No, not now, hunny. Maybe lat-"she was cut off by the thin whistle of a bullet. She turned around to see what was making that obnoxious noise, only leading into three gunshots to the stomach. "Haruhi! Go! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She screamed to the widened-eyed girl, who had tears flowing freely to her face. "NO! MOMMY, DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU STILL HAVE TO PLAY ME THAT SONG. PLEASE, MOMMY, YOU PROMISED ME. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" She wailed to the fading mother. She ran up to her now-gone mother. "Mommy, why did you leave me?" she whispered to the dead body. "I'm ho~me!" Ryoji – Haruhi's father announced when the man came in. "Kotoko, what's for din-" his hand froze on the door knob. "Kotoko…?" he whispered quietly to his gone wife. "Mommy's –hic- gone..." the brunette managed to say, inbetween sobs. She clutched her mother's silver flute protectively. Ryoji fell to his knees, and silently sobbed. The girl couldn't take it anymore, and ran to her father, smashing into a hug. They cried, wailed, and pleaded for Kotoko to come back.

**End flashback.**

**-Haruhi POV-**

That was the last time I was going to play the flute, right after what happened ten years ago. I let my head hang low, taking a seat near the garden. "_Thank you, Yuuma-chan." _Under that so-called 'grateful 'smile of mine, I wore a face of fragility. I remembered the splatter of blood covering the silver flute. The last song. The screams. The wails. The bullets. These haunting memories haunting my head. "Should I continue playing the flute...? It's already been ten years already." I muttered to myself. "No, no. I can't. It'll only haunt my drea-"she was disturbed by the crackling of the loud speakers. Chairman Suoh voice greeted her ears. "Hello, everyone~!" he said cheerfully. "Over the past few weeks, there have had been some recent talents in music in mostly the High School area. So we're holding our Music Concours!"

"So, here are the participants chosen by my son! We have…" He opens the first envelope and you could hear the rustling over the speakers. "From 1A, is Haruhi Fujioka, majoring in flute." My head perks up. I can't, I can't! It'll only bring painful memories again. "From 2A, Tamaki Suoh, majoring in piano." "From 2A, as well is Kyoya Ootori, majoring in violin." _Kyoya did, mention that he played violin to me.._"3A, Takashi Morinozuka, majoring in viola." _It is a rather big instrument, so it's fit for Mori-senpai. _"From 1A, is the twin brothers, Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru trumpet duo.(1)" "And, last of all is Mitsukuni Haninozuka from 3A, The concours are in one week, so practice! Failure to compete in the concours will only result in as far as suing, or a debt to the school of sixty million yen." the speakers go dead, leaving myself wondering. _Therefore, the whole Host Club is competing…Seriously…I am totally going to kill Tamaki for this._

I leapt up from my seat, and started to pace around the garden chair. "Should I, or shouldn't I? Should I, or shouldn't I?" I repeated to myself. "Oh well, like I have a choice. They would probably sue me for not participating in a music competition. _A freaking music competition!" _

Being the person I am, I start to head for the library, trying to find a piece to play. "Albonini's Adagio*, Bach, Czerny…Pff…Too easy….Goscec…Bleh…..Yiruma…_Yiruma…? Nah..How about_...Polonaise! That is a rather hard song to play on the flute (2)!" I take out the three laminated sheets out of the music shelf, and I walk to the librarian – Miss Toukira to borrow this sheet. "Polonaise…huh? Nice choice. You can have it for free; no one really borrows anything from the music section anyway." Miss Toukira shrugged, scanning the sheet and deleting the piece out of the school system so it was well and truly mine's. "Arigatou~" I smiled at the librarian, clutching the sheets to my chest. _The only thing I need is a flute….A FLUTE! Dammit, I need a flute!_

::

Seras

::

**Stil ' P O V.**

**Underlined means the other person on the phone is talking.**

**.**

**_"_**_Hey Kyoya-senpai."_ I talk into my cellphone._"Yes, Haruhi? __ "Hey, uhm listen, listen. It's important (3). __"What is it?"__ "You know that flute I played back at the host club?" __"Yeah, what about it?"__ "Is there any chance I could borrow it for the concours?" __"That flute costs a whopping number of sixty million yen. This'll be added to your debt, you know." __"HUH?! I thought that you said my debt was paid off by Eclaire!?"__ "Indeed. However, when you were trying to rescue Tamaki from Eclaire, you ruined your dress and the horse and cart. The dress costed five million yen, and the horse and the cart is worth four times." __"Never mind…" _I sweatdropped. "_Kay, then, Kyoya-senpai. I'll be going then." _I hung up the phone. Jesus, is the flute as much as the music concour debt?! Well…I have no choice than to use...Mom's flute.

_~ y~ ' e~!~_

**_No-one's POV/Third person POV._**

_"_Tadiama.." Haruhi called out, once she had walked back home, rather tired. "Otou-san? Otou-sa- Ouch!" Haruhi tripped over a package, with brow paper covered on it. It was a rather long box, so Haruhi automatically assumed that it was yet another ridiculous dress from Tamaki and the twins. "How many times have I told them?!" She hissed. Haruhi picked up the box, and realized it was rather heavy. "Umph…Well…I've never been great at sports, anyway." She heaved the box onto their kitchen table.

"Haruhi~! You're home~ What's in that box? Is it another dress from the lovely Hitachiin twins? Let me see~!" Ranka exclaimed, snatching the box away from Haruhi. "Hey!" Haruhi cried at Ranka. Too late, the okama was ripping away the brown sheet of paper covering the box. He grabbed a kitchen knife out of nowhere, and stabbed it into the box. He then used his bare hands to rip the rest of the paper.

Dramatic heavenly music played in the background.

"Oh, look, Haruhi! It's a dress~ And…something else." Ranka frowned, tossing the dress away, and seeing what was underneath it. A hard, black case with a handle gleamed. "Haruhi….what is this…?" "What?" Haruhi walked up to what Ranka was questioning. '_It's the same case as the one stored with the flute I played!'_ The brown-haired first year thought. . "Lemme see.." Haruhi carefully picked up the case from the rather large box, and began to unlock the case with the flute stored inside it. "Otou-san…it's a flute.." She picked up the golden flute out of the box, which sparkled and showed it to Ranka. Ranka blinked for a second, before his face began to curl into a smile. "Oh, those lovely twins~! What's the occasion, Haruhi?" "Err…We're having a music concour, and I've been forced to play." Haruhi let out an audible sigh. "What's with the sigh?! It's great news! I never got to hear you play for such a looong time. So, what piece are you doing?" "Ah, Polonaise." The redhead went rather pale and emotionless for a second. "Your mother…That was the first song she played for me…" he looked down, his eyes full of sadness. No less than a second later, he was all-grins later. "SO, YAYYY~! You get to play it for me!" He squealed, giving Haruhi a bear hug. '_I swear he's bipolar.'_ "I guess so.." Haruhi mumbled.

"C'mon, let's hear you play~" Ranka enthusiastically grinned widely. "Not now, I have to do my homework first." Then, Ranka made huge puppy eyes – a zillion times cuter than Tamaki, which would make Kyoya go fangirlish and go all Renge, eating five bowls of rice. "….Garh..Only for a minute then," Haruhi gave in, putting the flute near her lips and began to play the quick staccato of Polonaise by Bach. Haruhi finished off with her fingers firmly implanted, making the chord of "B flat, D and B flat," hang in the hair. Ryoji watched her like a little kid and the "saw person in half and put it back together." Magic trick. Ryoji danced around, clapping his hands together – very much like a little kid. "Haruhi, you're gonna PWN this competition." He fluttered. "Dad, have you been on the laptop again? Honestly, e-slang is all stupid and it'll ruin your brain." Haruhi tutted. "B..But it's true.." the okama pouted. _Seriously, how I wonder why Tamaki and Ranka are not related. Goossh…._"Geez…" Haruhi sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Oh yeah, I bought fortune cookies~ I know how you love fortune cookies~" Ranka said, producing a box of fortune cookies. "Go pick one, Haruhi~!" He grinned rather suspiciously. Being the sharp person Haruhi was, she automatically suspected something. "Dad, what did you do?" She raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask, sweetie? I haven't done anything." He said, trying to cover suspicion in his voice, but there was a slight twinge in his voice.

Haruhi sighed yet another time, and bit into the cookie, careful not to eat the paper. She took a glance at the paper. "**_PWN THEM ALL, BBY HRHI~"_**it read, with the bad grammar. How Haruhi despised e-slang. She bit into another cookie, hoping for a better, _inspiring_ quote from a cookie, but no matter how many cookies she had, the papers were all inscribed with the same message as the first one. "Oh, I also got you another box~" Ranka chirruped, oblivious to how pissed Haruhi was.

(I got a little sidetracked there – I was eating fortune cookies and on MSN while I was typing this up XD)

** p; MUSIC CONCURS.**

**Tamaki + Ryoji: My darling daughter's POV :3**

**Tamaki + Ryoji. *Silence…GLAREEEEEEEEE…***

"So, Haruhi. Where did you get the flute?" Kyoya asked, as he and I sat on a plush plum-colored couch. _He already knows…stupid demon. _I forced a smile and replied. "A neighbor gave it to me, he was moving out so he sold it to me." Kyoya smirked. "Sure." An awkward silence filled the room.

"So, Kyoya-senpai. What song are you playing?" I ask him, trying to break the ice. "The Devil's Trill." _Oh wow. Isn't that a really, really hard and fast song?!_ I let my jaw hang. "What about you, Haruhi?" I immediately felt ashamed at the choice of song – it was a rather easy one to play. (A/N: NOT FOR ME :u) "Uhm…um…Polonaise." Kyoya coughed, trying to hold his laughter. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. Please forgive my rudeness." "Humph. Well,l I'm going to change then, bye." I was about to walk out the door. (4) "Haruhi.." Kyoya called out. "Yeah?" I turned around, directly facing him. "I will not go easy." He mumbled. "You're on, bitchtit." I said, sarcastically, walking out..

I go to my private changing room, the golden box with the dress Hikaru and Kaoru gave me. I haven't taken a peep. I was just rather busy…Nah, I just was rather scared of it. Anyway, I'm walking down to the change room, there's so many! I finally find mine at the last room. I unlock it with my key I was given by chairman Suoh. My flute was put on the bench nearby, and the makeup obaa-san bought me was neatly in a cluster at the makeup table. I opened the box, and a blue pastel cocktail dress, with a white fold at the top of my dress. I had pearls running down from the white fold, to my hips. A big, white satin bow covered the small of my back, and cute little flowers had decorated the hem of my dress. To top it off, I had two headpieces – a medium-sized ribbon, and real cerulean roses. Knowing that my dad wouldn't be here, but he sure as heck made chairman Suoh take photos, I had to apply makeup before all hell broke loose. I really tried to keep it to a minimum, because I remembered that time at Lobelia, where they caked me in eye shadow, blush and all sorts of other things. All I really needed was a swipe of mascara, a light blue shadow, and pale peach lipstick. I smoothened my dress and walked out, going to Yuuma – who agreed to be my piano accompanist for the match. I knocked twice on her door. "Yuuma-chan? Are you done?" I called out through the piece of wood. "H-hai.." she mumbled shyly, opening the door a peep. The, she fully opened the door, revealing a violet babydoll dress and black ballet flats. Simple but elegant. I'm happy she's my accompanist. "H-haruhi…?" She asked. "Hai?" "Y-you're a girl…You look pretty." She made a small smile. I beamed at her happily. "Thanks, Yuuma-chan. You look very beautiful, too." I complimented her – not wooed her. She really did look beautiful. "Shall we go?" I held out my hand, my free hand firmly gripping the black case. "S-sure.." she mumbled. We walked through the halls, to where the stage was. Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny was already there. "Haruhi, my dear daughter! Why are you late?! I demand a explana-" Tamaki took a glance at me, and started to blush furiously. The twins just smirked, hi-fiving each other. Kyoya sighed and spoke up – I think he already knew about this. "Shush. The concurs are starting." He stated, and true to his word, the seats were filled in. This was it. The concurs are starting. I looked determined, and beads of sweat about to appear, because of anxiety.

**A/N: Some slight changes ; **

**(1) Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru or now a duo; I just couldn't fit sax in there…So yeah :) **

**(2) Polonaise by Bach – There's two Polonaises both by Bach. I'm talking about the one that goes 'G A B Flat,' and stuff. I'm not sure if it's hard to play by the flute, but I can't play that song on the piano. Blugh.**

**(3) Kalinka? Malinka? Just play the beat, will you? Haha, Matryoshka reference xD**

**(4) I won't let Kyoya say that she'll have to act as a girl – she will forget that her clothes was a dress, so when she walks on…YADAYADAYADA.**

**_So as usual, follow, favorite, read and favorite. All that stuff. _**

**_My favorite part ; _**You're on, bitchtit." I said, sarcastically, walking out..

**Out of character, I know, but I had to add that xD**


	3. And So, The Matches Begin!

**Kiss the Rain – KTR **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Trying to update quickly, and so…..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Claimer: I own s****_ome_**** of the accompanists. Don't worry, because there will be no oc x host, the only relationship they have with the participant is as accompanist. C:**

**REALLY VERY RUSHED I KNOW. I'M PACKING MY BAGS WHEN MY SCHOOL IS GOING TO DO AN EXCHANGE TO GERMANY~! IM ALLOWED TO BRING MY LAPTOP WHEN I COME, SO YAYUH~! SO WHEEEEEE….**

Tamaki's POV

I heard the audience dying down, which meant to start the competition. However, the only thing that was loud was the thoughts in my mind, about Haruhi dressing as a girl. Would she be still serving the Host Club? What it boys came to the Host Club? What if Haru-… My thoughts were disturbed of a female speaking. "Welcome to the first annual Ouran High school Music Concours." She said. "There is a particular group at Ouran Academy named 'Ouran High School Host Club,' which just so happen to have all the hosts competing in our first match!" She smiled cheerfully. "Anyway, I would like it to go to Miss Hanazono for the order of participants." She finished her small introduction, bowed and headed down the stairs. A table was set in front of the stage, with the judges. The judge from the right, who seemed to be Miss Hanazono, tapped the speaker to see if it was working, and started to speak.

"From 2A, Kyoya Ootori, playing The Devils Trill." Kyoya proudly walked onto the stage with Bossa Nova – who apparently plays piano as well. He took a deep breath, and began the quick and tricky staccato of the song he chose. With the last strike of the song, he bowed quickly with Bossa Nova and left abruptly. I frowned at him – something I had to do for my charade – the idiot king act. "Mooommmyyyyy, why did you have to pick a hard soonggg?!" I fake-pouted. He only glanced at me, a menacing look in his eyes. "Tamaki, this competition is to be taken seriously. You shouldn't slack off, especially if you're the one who picked the participants." He glared at me, and left me, going to the far back. _'Why did he have to take it so seriously? 'The concurs was supposed to be a fun little competition, after all…'_ "Next up, is the Hitachiin Duo, playing Gavotte by Goscec. _At least the twins knew that this was supposed to be a fun little competition..Sigh.._

**NOBODY'S POV C:**

Hikaru and Kaoru proudly walked on the stage, with their accompanist, Yukinori Aizawa. They grinned happily, back to back, before buzzing their lips on the trumpets. Their eyes glinted happily, with excitement floating out of its music. The auburn-haired brothers had added a little twist to the end, making a small melody. They bowed, holding their trumpets up high, big grins plastered onto their faces. _'This was what you were supposed to do, Kyoya you baka.'_ The blonde-haired second year angrily thought. However, _why_ was he angry?

"From 3A, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, majoring in piano, he will be playing Minuet II by Bach." The levitating flowers on Hunny's head levitated even more, when he heard his name. He skipped to the huge grand piano, and started the simple rhythm. The last notes hung in the air, swinging by each other. The notes blended with each other – like when you're writing a book, and the words just fitted _perfectly._ The senior jumped from his seat and waved to the audience, whilst jumping around. When he returned, Kyoya had a face of disgust. Mitsukuni frowned and sighed. "Kyo-chan, didn't Tama-chan said this was supposed to be fun~? You'll learn sometime, just remember to lay back, kay?" he jumped up on Takashi's shoulders. "Suoh Tamaki, from 2A, is majoring in piano. He will be playing Mozart's Sonata in D Major for 2 pianos K.488, First Movement." Tamaki walked out, all grins. He wanted to prove Kyoya to have fun with hobbies.

The song was like a carousel, elevating higher, and the fingers turning each other elegantly at each bar. He especially loved the left hand of the song. It was somehow _bouncy. _He also loved the right hand as well, as it let it elevated, and brought out the melody of the song. Tamaki bowed elegantly, to the crowd before coming back. "Haruhiii~!" He whispered-shouted…if you know what I mean. "Did'ja like it?! But of course~! My daughter always loves otou-sans music~! I saw you smiling when I played, amirite?" He spouted to Haruhi, who looked…blank. "Senpai, please calm yourself down." She tried to console the dramatic teen, who was now making ridiculous arm gestures, to show he was playing the piano. "Next, is Takashi Morinozuka, in 3A. He will be playing Moonlight Sonata for the viola by Beethoven." Takashi gave a small grunt as he left the room. He sat himself on the pure white bench, positioned his hand on the bow, and started to play the slow, yet calm melody of Moonlight Sonata. Mori had learned about this story, and he learned it off by heart. He had always spent hours and hours playing the same song repeatedly. He never got sick of it, the song was like a drug to him. He thought about the song whilst playing, only the song. Not the music. The music flowed by itself, and the only thing he heard, was the story his mother always told him when he was little.

_Beethoven was walking down the gardens, when he heard a small girl, no older than five playing one of Beethoven's songs he had composed. He climbed the wall, to hear the melody, and it was magnificent. The girl had somehow not noticed the man that somehow let himself in. She didn't notice the man because she was blind, but later, she felt his presence. When she stopped playing, Beethoven asked a question. "Who is your favorite composer, small child?" he asked with a soft tone. "I love Beethoven's! He puts a lot of emotion in his work, and I really admire him." Ludwig was shocked, but also happy. "I see. I'll have to go now, I will be now writing a song." He climbed back down, without the girl knowing. When he came home, he wrote Moonlight Sonata. Ever since then, his works began to become more calm and carefree.(1)_

Mori had finished off, and the audience started to clap, but Takashi was still swept away by the story. Only when the claps were getting louder, he went back to the stage, but the story was still ringing in his head.

"Our last participant is Haruhi Fujioka, majoring in flute. She will be playing Polonaise by Bach.

**Some girl in the audience.**

_Wait a minute, did she say 'She?' Haruhi is certainly not a girl. I thought back to myself. She does have a womanly figure, and she looks a lot like a girl. No, it can't be true.._

**Haruhi POV**

I walked to the stage, confidently with Yuuma, forgetting about the dress I was wearing. When I reached the middle of the stage, I heard a collective gasp, and faint whispers of 'HARUHI IS A GIRL?!' I sighed. Why did gender matter? We are just people with different bodies. That was all to it. I sighed, and nodded to Yuuma, who started playing Polonaise in time with me. When I had finished the song, I was waiting for the claps as they usually did, but the audience was silent – they were still shocked. I looked to Yuuma, who was starting to get rather self-conscious about the attention. I walked to Yuuma's side, and walked off.

**1) I'm not sure if this is the exact story, but I didn't look it up. This was all I remember in music class XD**

**2) This is rather rushed, but I already explained why. GERMANY HERE I COME~!**

**3) I also forgot to mention that this was beta'd by nee-chan Rhiannon, and my girlfriend Alice, who also watch Ouran. THREE pairs of eyes are better than one XD**

**So, as they say, read, review, favorite, follow, yadayadayada. Tata~**

**ALSOALSOALSO. THIS IS NOT A TAMAXKYOYA. I really dislike this pairing…Blubbbb…**


	4. Sorry

**Hey guys, i've got some bad news.**

**I CANNOT CONTINUE KTR ANYMORE.**

**i'm so sorry.**

**it's just that my life is such a total mess lately, and i've been feeling very pressured.**

**I'm sorry to shadedstarlight, glamgurl, soubei, karin fujioka, or yoruofathousandstars, tori-bird627, and Astrid Goes for a Spin.**

**and in answer to astrid;**

**yeah, polonaise is quite hard. it took quite a lot of time to grasp the full song on piano. i'm not sure about the flute though, although i think it's slightly easier. And yeah, i realized you were right about haruhi's hiatus XDD yup, i hope my new owner of this story can handle it :D**

**Right, this is very important.**

**since i do not want to delete any of this effort, i'm going to hand this fanfiction to someone else. if you would like to be the person now in charge of this fanfiction, ****please leave a review and PM , and i forgot to mention; they are allowed to make a title for KTR. Thanks :D**

**My thank yous;**

**Soubei - Thank you for being the first reviewer of this fanfiction. As a beginner, i was so happy i got at least one review~ ;D**

**Tori-bird627 - Wow, thanks so much for my first chapter. I was so happy you enjoyed it~ I hope you enjoy the ktr someone else makes :D**

**ShadedStarlight0 - Thanks :) i'm glad i made someone laugh~ ;D**

**YoruofaThousandStars - Oh, yay! More followers~ thanks for that! I hope you enjoy the new KTR~**

**GlamGurl17 - Sorry i couldn't update, but thanks so much! I was so happy lots of people enjoyed this.**

_**Thanks to all of you. I hope to see you guys review my next stories :D**_

**thank you so much.**

**i hope to see you in another story,**

**Seras.**


End file.
